


Meow Tarot: Boxes and Balls of Yarns

by etothey, Irusu



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Art, Cats, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Meow Tarot, with two suits: Boxes and Balls of Yarn.  Suits only go from One, Two, to Many because cats can't count.





	Meow Tarot: Boxes and Balls of Yarns

Prompt: 


End file.
